Power Rangers 007s
Power Rangers 007s themed series to the franchise and is an American at the fan-made season of Ejento Sentai 007s. Plot They globally enhance economically sound and enterprise-scale intellectual capital in order to completely initiate value-added six sigma programs. Characters Allies Isabel Mcree Austin Altiery Emilia Beelar Villains Elissa Ripper Adrienne Howler Zaphara Duke Backstory *Adam/Red 007s - He's independent, scornful and versatile. This isn't surprising considering for someone with his horrifying past. He was born and grew up in a broken family in an important village, he lived free of worries until he was about 8 years old, but at that point, everything changed. He maimed somebody during a horrible flood and was neglected by everybody. Alongside a brother, he had to survive in a bleak world. But with his intrepidness and charm, he managed to train to perfection and reach full potential. This has turned him into the man he is today. While constantly traveling the world, he now works a small job with low pay. By doing so, he hopes to be released of the haunting memories and finally find significant other he has never had. *Holden/Blue 007s - She's ambitious, loyal and impolite. This is to be expected from somebody with her horrifying past. She was born and grew up in a wealthy family in large capital, she lived in peace until she was about 6 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. She lost her father in an act of terrorism and was forsaken by all. Reunited with a lost pet she had to survive in an unkind world. But with her cunning and courage, she managed to find a new home and battle the elements. This has turned her into the woman she is today. Still affected by the past, she now works on helping people. By doing so, she hopes to find safety and happiness and finally find the tranquility she has never had. *Leo/Black 007s - He's cautious, impatient and ambitious. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with his dreadful past. He was born and grew up in a fairly rich family in a developed port, he lived free of trouble until he was about 8 years old, but at that point, things took a turn for the worst. He lost his home when it was destroyed after a food shortage and was arrested. Alongside a cousin, he had to survive in a relentless world. But with his wisdom and diligence, he managed to escape hell and crush all that's in the way. This has turned him into the man he is today. Settled down and with some peace and quiet, he now works as a mercenary for the king. By doing so, he hopes to forget about the past and finally find joy and love for life he has never had. *Elosie/Yellow 007s - She's sly, versatile and cross. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with her unsettling past. She was born and grew up in a poor family in an average city, she lived without worry until she was about 8 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. She killed somebody by accident during a robbery gone wrong and was neglected by everybody. Reunited with a lost pet she had to survive in a bleak world. But with her talents and wisdom, she managed to overcome all odds and face all obstacles. This has turned her into the woman she is today. Having finally found some stability, she now works as a sailor. By doing so, she hopes to forget about the past and finally find significant other she has never had. *Irene/Green 007s - He's observant, pensive and strict. This is to be expected from somebody with his horrifying past. He was born and grew up in a lower-class family in an average capital, he lived free of worries until he was about 5 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. He lost his family in a revolution and was arrested. With the help of a suspicious friend, he had to survive in a vicious world. But with his charm and capability, he managed to escape hell and face all obstacles. This has turned him into the man he is today. After finally turning life around, he now works as a mercenary for the king. By doing so, he hopes to find vengeance for the actions in the past and finally find friends he has never had. Category:Power Rangers Category:Series